Age of Lions
The Age Of Lions is a 2020 animated family adventure movie. Plot Scene 1 The film opens with a lion who is being chased by hunter named Mr. Kersley with a tranquilizer gun, Mr. Kersley successfully shoots the lion. His bumbling sidekick catches up and is ordered to throw the lion in a cage, the sidekick then puts the cage in a truck and drives away with Kersley hanging onto a metal pole on the side. The camera zooms in behind the bush and reveals a beautiful jungle-like area. A newcomer Leo talks to the master about how to fit in but gets ignored. It is finally time for hunting and all lions are called to the centre of the jungle. During the meeting, Grandmaster Lion reveals that the original danger finder has been captured and they would need to give someone else the job, Leo immediately volunteers and is assigned with alerting the clan if Dr. Kersley passes by. Scene 2 The hunting clan walks through the forest, Leo sees Dr. Kersley through bushes and roars in terror. Dr. Kersley immediately hears him and gives off an evil grin before slowly turning his head towards the bush, he grabs out his tranquilizer gun and loads it with darts. Dr. Kersley looks through the bushes and sees Leo, he chases Leo through the forest. Leo gets chased until they reach the others in the clan. The clan is caught, except for Leo who hides behind a tree. The leaves rattle and alarm Kersley, he pulls out his gun and looks behi the tree, but finds nothing. Kersley drives away as Leo is revealed to have climbed up the tree. Leo sees his family in the back of the truck getting driven away by Kersley. Scene 3 Leo walks through the jungle and runs into a parrot named Gaio (gaa-e-oh). Gaio is at first scared at Leo and runs away, Leo catches up to him and tells him that he doesn't want to eat him. Gaio welcomes Leo to his waterfall cave where he hangs out with Burt(girrafe), Kat(leopard) and Jersey(tortoise). He spends several days in the cave with his new friends. Scene 4 In the meantime, Dr. Kersley is celebrating his victory, however, his bumbling sidekick reveals to him that he saw a remaining lion. Kersley points his gun at his sidekick and screams: “WHAT!!!” in complete rage, the villain recovers from his breakdown through some deep breaths and takes his sidekick out to get Leo. Scene 5 Leo goes out of the cave to find his family, Gaio and his gang try to warn him, but end up going out to find him. Kersley catches Leo and throws him in his truck. Gaio's gang comes and sees the lion footprints have stopped. Scene 6 Gaio's gang gets to Kersley's base of operation and attempts to bypass the door, Burt sees a security room and tries to get in. He accidentally presses the Alarm button instead of the door. Kersley is still in his hideout and catches the gang. The gang ends up in the same cage as Leo. Leo gets a plan and tells Gaio to fly up to the ceiling and lift the cage, Gaio flies as high as he can and drops the cage down. Leo and the gang escapes. Kersley grabs Leo by the neck and prepares to throw him down into a tub of acid, Leo pulls out his claw and whacks Kersley in the face. Kersley drops Leo while covering his scar pain, Leo grabs onto the ledge and climbs up while Kersley is distracted. Leo runs and is chased by Kersley. The gang hops onto Kersley head, Kersley stumbles back while scrambling to get the animals off. He falls down into the acid pit as the animals hop off, killing him. Scene 7 The Lions return to their sanctuary. Leo is promoted to head hunting officer of Clan 907 and Gaio's gang becomes the Hunter Warning crew. Trivia * In 2017, a prequel television series named “Gaio’s Gang“ was announced along with the movie, the first episode will be included as a bonus feature along with the DVD release of the movie while the rest of the series will be available on Disney's streaming service and air on Disney XD * 1 month before the release of the film, a series of shorts named “The Hunting Bloopers” which shows the lions hunting for food and accidentally ending up in ridiculous scenarios such as a comedic chase scene between a lion and a wild boar. These shorts aired before Toy Story 4, Lion King, Frozen 2 and Dumbo. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:2D animation Category:PG